(a) Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to an air bag system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air bag sensor assembly for a vehicle that detects a crash of a vehicle so as to determine unfolding of an air bag.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, various safety systems that prepare for unpredictable situations are disposed in a vehicle to protect a driver and a passenger. A notable system is an air bag system that direct protects a driver and a passenger when a vehicle is crashed.
An air bag system includes a collision detection device, an air bag module, and an electronic control device. The collision detection device includes an air bag sensor that detects a collision of a vehicle. The air bag module includes an air bag and a gas expansion device (“air bag explosion device” in this technical field). The electronic control device receives a detection signal of the air bag sensor and controls the gas expansion device depending on the detection signal.
The air bag system outputs the detection signal to the electronic control device if a collision is detected by the air bag sensor. Then, the electronic control device receives the detection signal of the air bag sensor and determines whether the air bag is to be expanded or not depending on the signal.
Accordingly, the air bag system operates the gas expansion device through the electronic control device according to the detection signal of the air bag sensor and injects compressed gas into the air bag through the gas expansion device, and the air bag that is unfolded by the compressed gas protects a driver or a passenger.
Here, the air bag sensor applies an acceleration sensor detecting sensor and is disposed at main collision prediction parts. For example, the air bag sensor is fixed to a vehicle body through a sensor fixation bracket. In this case, the air bag sensor is fixed to the sensor fixation bracket through a bolt, and the sensor fixation bracket is engaged with the vehicle through a bolt.
However, an acceleration sensor as an air bag sensor is disposed to detect acceleration variation according to collision of a vehicle in a conventional art so as to detect acceleration only within a specific collision angle, and thus it is difficult to control an operation of an air bag module corresponding to various collision directions and angles.
Further, because an air bag sensor is fixed to a sensor fixation bracket, which is fixed to a vehicle body through a bolt, the air bag sensor can be abnormally operated in a conventional art if the bolt becomes loose by continuous variation and force while a vehicle is operated. In addition, a sensor fixation bracket that is fixed to a vehicle body can be damaged by vehicle collision in a conventional art, and an air bag sensor can malfunction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.